Homecoming
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Aqua wants Ven to come home instead of going after Terra but he refuses. What does Aqua have to go through to get him back home? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Although I wish that I did...anyways, review and leave any comments and concerns...blah blah blah blah blah blah...uh me and Mangawitch808 came up with this so...send her messages if you really liked it...uh...i thinks that's it.**

**HOMECOMING**

"Ven..." I said slowly, letting the name roll of my tongue," you need to come home."

He looked at me like I was crazy and said,"but Terra?"

"Forget about him... I want you to go home, now!"

He shook his head,"no, I'm going to save Terra if that's the last thing I do!"

"Ven...I don't want you to get hurt so please just work with me!"

"Aqua... Terra is my friend... I have to go save him."

I grabbed his wrist tightly and said sternly,"Ven, either you come home with me right now or so Mickey help me I will put you into a tiny coma!"

"Aqua you're terrible!" Ven shouted with anger. "I hate you! How could I just leave Terra?"

"Ven, stop acting childish! I've got this!" I shouted. "Now come on!"

I grabbed him and tried to pull him away but he started making a fuss.

We started to grab attention and a small crowd began to gather.

Ven began to squirm.

"Ven please, we are making a scene!"

"No! I am going to save him no matter what!"

"Ven... Please... I'm begging you."

He snatched his hand back and started to walk off.

I growled, stormed after him, and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"A-Aqua, please let go of me!"

I ignored Ven's pleads.

"A-Aqua, please let go of me!" He repeated.

"Ma'am," a deep male voice said behind me.

I looked back and saw a cop, '_shit'_, I thought.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a young boy." He stated, taking both my hands and handcuffing them behind my back.

"What? Ven! You'd better go home or so-"

"Ma'am please retain from speaking."

"Hey, where's my freedom of speech? Huh? I can say all I want and you can't do a thing about that!"

"Ma'am I'm warning you for the last time!"

"Ven please go home and forget about Terra he's no good!"

But Ven ignored me and walked away and before I knew it I had landed myself in jail.

Great, a keyblade master with a criminal record. What is the Master going to think? What is Terra going to think?

I sighed and got up,"where's my phone call? And don't I have the right to speak to my lawyer? Come on!"

A weird man came up to the cell and said," hey sexy, why you in jail?"

I screamed as loud as I could and by doing so the guy left, cowering like he was going to get arrested.

_'Man,'_ I thought,_ 'I've got to get out of here!'_

Just then a guard came up to my cell, unlocked it and said," go down to the courtyard...it's dinner time but before you do," he threw an orange jumpsuit at me,"change into this."

I sighed and followed the guy, secretly coming up with my escape and wondering what and where Ven was doing.

What Ven is doing will shock all of you guys!

Ven sat there on a bench eating ice cream like nothing had happened nor was he wondering what the police had done with Aqua.

"Hey, little boy." a male voice said, looking at Ven.

"Yeah?" Ven replied.

"You seem lost...can I help you?"

"Aqua, she told me not to talk to strangers."

"My name is Herry...I'm a friend of your mother."

Ven looked at him,"well if you were a friend of Aqua, you would know that she is not my mother but my guardian, dumbass!"

Herry growled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Well yeah...I don't own kingdom hearts...blah blah blah and all the MAGIC GRASS is owned by Mangawitch808 so...it's not mine but her idea...well yeah so read AND review...please?  ^_^**

I sighed as I exited the room, where the guard had left me to change.

'_Great, now I really feel like a criminal,' I thought._

"Just go straight and the courtyard is on your left…. Don't get in trouble with anyone….and don't pick a fight or argument." The guard instructed.

"I was just trying to get him home!" I exclaimed.

"By screaming and threatening the poor boy? What kind of mother are you?"

"For the last time I'm not his mother! I am his guardian!"

He pointed his crooked index finger at me and warned," I will shoot you if I have too!"

I sighed again and started walking down the hall and turning that left corner.

'_Ugh, I really don't even have a reason to be in here... I better come up with that plan soon or I'll die in here!' _

The courtyard was filled with criminals known all over the universe.

I turned my head to the left and saw a small yellow fluffy bear.

'_Wait, isn't that Winnie the Pooh? What in the world of Mickey is he doing here?'_

"So, I heard your name is Aqua, am I correct?" The fuzzy bear asked?

"Uh, yeah, that's me." I replied.

"I heard about what you do."

"Which is?"

"You got that magic grass, right?"

"Uh, what? Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid! I know you've got it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Crap, that's right…you don't know about that. Um, so how is Terra?" He asked innocently.

"I wouldn't know. He ran off a couple of days ago."

"What about Ventus?"

"He ran off too, that's why I'm in jail…lovely isn't it?"

"So you killed them?"

"What?" I gasped. " I would never do that to them!"

"Then why are you in here exactly?"

"Because I was 'harassing' him."

"So were you?"

"What? No! I just wanted him to come home and forget about finding Terra."

"Well you must've done something wrong in order for Terra to have left you."

"He left on his own choice! I have nothing to do with his 'disappearance.'"

"Oh, so you did so it?"

"No! I just want to get out of here!"

"Well no worries! I'll help you get out for a small reward. These bastards won't know what hit them!"

"Like money?"

"No. Are you crazy? What would a bear do with money?"

"I said honey! You must be deaf."

"Anyways, here's what we'll do." Pooh said in a hushed voice. "Once the guards leave the kitchen, we'll sneak in there and steal all the grease and honey. And we'll set the whole courtyard on fire."

"Okay, but what do we need the honey for?" I asked.

"I get hungry when I'm planning escapes."

I nodded and sat on the floor waiting for the chance to run into the kitchen.

Pooh nudged my arm and said, "Get ready, that goofy looking goon of a guard will be leaving soon."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have my sources."

"And what exactly are you in here for?"

"We don't have time for 20 questions, Aqua! We've got a plan to go through!"

"Oh, right."

I stood up, and then dashed forward as soon as the guard left.

"Where's the grease?" I asked, looking around. "Hey, Pooh, I asked where the…"

Pooh was too busy with his whole face stuck in a jar of honey.

I laughed, "Silly old bear."

'_Wait,' I thought, 'that sounded too familiar.'_

I shook my head and searched for it until I finally found it in a cabinet with other little jars and one that read, _sleeping potion. _ I grabbed the entire of grease and stuffed the small jar into my pocket, _'could come in handy later on,' _I told myself, as I dashed out off the kitchen.

"Did you get it all?" Pooh asked, his face still in the entire jar of honey.

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll get a few other people to help spread it and then you will use Fira to set it off, you got that?"

"Yeah, don't treat me like that!"

"I'm just trying to get out of here!"

"Well I am too but you don't see me yelling at people to get what I want!"

"You are now, so either you do as I say or stay in here for the rest of your life!"

"You do that but I've got my own plan and I guarantee that it's a lot safer than yours!"

"Oh, so now apparently, you seem to know more than the silly pooh bear? Isn't that awesome?"

I sighed and walked off still planning what I was going to do but stopped when I caught the smell of smoke. I turned around and saw flames blazing.

'_Great, I bet Mickey that Pooh caught himself on fire.' I thought._

Just then Pooh started running around with his head on fire.

'_Like I thought, aren't I the best?'_

The guards captured Pooh and tried to put the fire out and while they were doing that, I took off running.

'_Thank Mickey for flammable bears!'_

Terra sneezed.

"Ouch, someone must be talking about me but why?"

"Hey," A weird guy said.

"Sorry, I don't to freaks like you."

"Hey, no hard feelings. I just wanted to talk."

"Ha, as if!"

"Don't be like that man! Come on. I'm Herry."

"Do I look like I care what the hell your name is?"

"Yes you do and your name is?"

"Your mom!"

"Oh so your name is Lucy?"

"What a lovely name!"

"Get away from me!"

"Not until you talk or give me a hug."

"Like I said before I don't talk to freaks of nature like you unless they happen to be Aqua or Ven."

"Ven? Hey I know him! I just saw him in the park the other day!"

"No, you're lying. Ven is at home with Aqua."

"Noooo. Aqua got arrested for trying to bring Ven back home."

"She got what? Did you just say arrested?"

"No, I said no such thing."

"You disgust me Herry, get the fuck away from me!"

"Like I said before hug me and I'll leave."

"I'll call the cops on you!'

"I'd like to see you try!"

Terra growled and left Herry standing under a streetlamp waiting for that hug he never got.


	3. Chapter 3

In a rush to leave the prison, my dumbass left my clothes.

"Great, I look like a runaway convict. When I find Ven, I'm gonna-" I thought of various punishments.

Finally, I decided to move on to the next world anyway, because going back would just be stupid.

I entered the next world, which seemed extremely large, "what the..."I said.

I looked around but was cut short when I was ambushed by a group of people. They blindfolded me and made me march.

"She must be a new toy," someone said behind me.

"Andy doesn't play with us enough to have a new toy," another said.

"Maybe she's his sister's Barbie doll."

"A Barbie doll with blue hair? Think you ass!"

"Hey! I'm a freaking piggy bank, dammit! And Barbie has been doing some crazy shit lately."

I spoke up," I'm Aqua, and I'm a Keyblade Master, I'm looking for my friend Ven."

"What kind of phrase is that? I mean, Woody says that whole there's a snake in my boot shit but this is crazy!"

"No! I'm not a doll, I swear!"

"Yeah, and I'm not a piggy bank and he's not a potato!"

"Listen, I'm telling the truth! Just let me go and take the blindfold off."

"And how do we know that you're not lying?"

"Take a close look at the way I dress and stuff." I mumbled.

"She's got a point...she's too busty to be a Barbie."

"Thank y- wait what?"

"Let her go and take the blindfold off."

###################################################################################################

"Um, where am I to be exact?" I asked as soon as the blindfold came off.

"This is Andy's room... you're a toy... don't act stupid!" A potato said.

"I'm no toy! I am a living being! I eat food and my skin is not made of plastic!"

"What do we know? We've been living here since...well since Andy had us."

"Okay, who the hell is this Andy kid?"

"He is the owner of the room and of us!"

"Well you could've said that sooner!"

"This way Ven!" A young boy's voice exclaimed.

"Andy at nine o'clock! Everyone back to their postions! Move move move!"

I looked around confused and bewildered but I just went along with the crowd and sat on the ground, not moving a muscle.

"Nice room, Andy!" Ven's voice exclaimed.

'Ven! Holy shit he's huge! Which means that I must've shrunken!' I thought.

"You can play with all of my toys if you want."

"Really? That is so cool! Wait a minute... that doll looks like Aqua."

"Aqua? Who's she?"

"She's my best friend... I can't find her and Terra, my other friend."

I fought the urge to jump up and shout, ' I'm over here you dumbass blond!'

"Oh, I hope you find them."

"Andy, Ven, do you guys want pizza?" A woman called.

"Yes, mom! Come on Ven, I'll race you down the stairs!"

"You're on!" Ven exclaimed, running out the door.

"Whoa, I guess she was telling the truth." The pig said, coming out of the closet.

"Well, duh! I don't lie or cheat." I said bluntly, knowing that I was lying.

"That sounded like a lie."

"What? Are you crazy? Pfft."

"Alright, but why are you wearing a prison outfit?"

"Because I'm cosplaying as a convict."

"Oh, is it Halloween already?"

"No, I just always do this...it's fun and brings out the little girl in me."

"You've got problems lady."

"Can...are there any clothes that will fit me"

"We can help you." A pair of female voices said.

"Oh, great its the Dream team...prepare for a make-over." The pig said.

"Make-over? All I need is some clothes.." I said again.

"What about this?" They both pulled out a complete outfit that looked exactly like mine.

"That's perfect! Thank you so much!"

###################################################################################################

After changing into the clothes, I started walking around.

"So, Aqua, was it, why the fuck were you wearing a prison jumpsuit?" The pig asked.

"Ugh,"I groaned, "you don't want to know, trust me."

"Okay, then I won't ask."

"But you just did."

"So? I'm a piggy bank for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, and I saw a stuffed bear catch on fire...I've seen it all."

"Have you seen a flying pig?"The potato asked.

"Uh, not that I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the potato was sent flying cross the room.

"Correction, now I've seen it all."

"Aw, you've got to go?"Andy's voice asked from outside the room.

"Yeah, I've got to find my friend Terra...I'm really sorry."Ven replied.

"Wait, before you go I want you to have this Miss Piggy doll."

"What? Really? Thank you so much!"

"It's my sister's anyway...she doesn't like Miss Piggy which is funny cuz she's pink."

"I'm going to name you Miss Piggy and we're going to have so much fun together!"

I laughed quietly and thought, '_wow, Ven does act like a little kid...even though he is like twelve.'_


	4. Chapter 4

__**Alright this chapter is kinda short but meh...it's here isnt it? Um, read and review...uh, message mangawitch808 cuz she did this chapter eto... well yeah oh, before I forget I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS well except for Herry but he's just a figment of my brain so yeah...**

I left that world just as quickly as I came. I had just been so close to Ven so I had to find him and bring him home. How long had he been at that boy's house, acting like a kid? He's too young to be traveling alone. What if a pedophile got to him? What if he got hit by a car? "Why is this boy so stubborn?" I mutter as I think these things. "If he had just gone home with me, I could focus on finding Terra…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Yo, I heard you was selling weed?" said a random dude. Terra just looked at him. "No, it's called MAGIC GRASS."

"Whateves man, if you got the goods, I got the cash."

"Um, yeah," Terra reached into his bag, but heard someone yell. He looked up to see a car driving by really fast.

"Drive by!" He yelled, ducking. The dude behind him screamed as he got shot, multiple times, thrusting his body onto the pavement. Terra stared at him…

_At that moment…_

I was traveling in the space between worlds and found a possible place Ven would go. I landed in this normally sized land and let out a sigh of relief. Then the ground started shaking.

"_Oh shit, earthquake!_" I thought, but I looked up to see a bunch of balloons tied to the roof of the house I was standing near. Some crazy old man was shouting something, but that wasn't the issue. Ven was in that house. I saw his spiky light brown hair. He was with some fat kid and another kid. They were all screaming. Whether it was fear or joy on their faces, I could not tell; all I know is my Ventus was on that house ship balloon thingy.

I felt really angry because this could be one of two situations,  
>1) Ven was on a happy balloon house ride. I've always wanted to do that. It's not fair.<br>2) That guy could be a pedophile, kidnapping Ven.

Ven attracts pedophiles, so I'm guessing the second.

"Oh my goodness, I hope not… I need to follow that balloon. Who am I talking to?" So I put on my armor and change my keyblade into this wheelchair, mini-car, scooter thing (I don't even know what it is) and follow them. Quickly, I catch up, and shout, "Ven!"

"Aqua?" He replies out the window.

"Aqua?" the other boy repeats.

"Aqua?" The fat boy says.

"Yes, me! Get your dumbass on this scooter thing so I can take you home!"

"What if I wanna stay on this balloon ride?"

So it is a balloon ride. What the f—okay… he has to pay…

"Get the HELL off!"

"If Ven doesn't wanna go then he doesn't wanna go!" the other boy said. He had black, spiky hair, but faintly resembled Ven somehow.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked.

"The name's Vanitas, pleasure to meet you. How the hell are ya?"

"Ven get the fuck into this scooter!" I yell.

Suddenly, an old man shouted out of an upper window, "HEY, LEAVE THE KIDS ALONE! THEY INSPIRED ME TO LIVE MY DREAM OF OPENING A HOUSE BALLOON RIDE!"

He threw a book at me, but I dodged. "You're the one abducting kids you pedo!"

"I AM NOT ABDUCTING THEM! WE WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR HIS FRIEND!"

"We're looking for Terra!" The fat boy shouted.

"Shut your fatass up!"

"I'm not fat! I'm just thick! Mom says I'll grow out of it and play on the football team!" he shot back, blushing.

"With all those candy bars I see in that pocket of yours, I doubt that will happen anytime soon!"

"You're awful Aqua!" Ven shouted. He threw something at me. I couldn't see what it was because it caught me right in my face and I went down.

I heard someone scream, "Oh holy shit, you killed her!" Probably the fat kid…


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up dazed. I had been caught off guard and crash landed. Obviously I had been unconscience for a while, because Ven was nowhere to be found. But where was I? I glanced around and saw nothing but the color deep blue. I shook my head to clear my mind. Was it night already? And why do I feel like every movement I make takes effort? Why is everything all blurry. Why is there a fish swimming by my head?

Wholly shit, I'm underwater.

On top on that I'm breathing. Then I realize that I've become some sort of mermaid thing. Way to go Aqua, you've become a runaway convict and a mermaid on the same day. Well, maybe the days have changed. I look for my keyblade, but it's disappeared. I try to call it back, but the signal must not reach underwater. But before I began to panic, I see a blue fish swimming with my keyblade.

"Put that thing down Dorrie!" the fish's partner said.

"Well don't you think it looks awesome Sherman?" she replied.

"My name isn't Sherman!" shouted the fish's partner. I think it was a clown fish. "It's Marlen! Look, let's just find Nemo."

"Of course your name isn't Sherman silly!" replied Dorrie, obviously the blue fish's name. "Sherman is the guy whose house we are going to! P. Sherman—"

"That's my Keyblade!" I shout.

"Uh oh, another crazy one," said Marlen, quietly. "Let's just ignore it—"

"Oh, this is yours?" Dorrie asked. "My bad. Here, you can have it back. This reminds me of a story about when my mom told me she lost her glasses."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about the glasses?"

"Whose glasses?"

"Your mother's glasses!"

"How did you know about that?"

"You just told me!"

"Fish don't wear glasses!"

"What!" At this point, I just leave. I swim away, with no idea of where to go. But Dorrie calls after me.

"Wait! Could you help us find Nemo?"

"The nice mermaid has better things to do Dorrie," Marlen said.

"But if she helps us, maybe we can help her. Excuse me ma'am, but do you need help finding someone?"

I sighed and answered, "I'm actually searching for my friend Ven…"

"Oh, wow! We're looking for someone too! What a coincidence! We are looking for Nemo who is at P. Sherman all the way in Sydney! We can search together; wouldn't that be great?"

"Is she crazy?" I ask.

So we all end up swimming toward Sydney. All the while, Dorrie was muttering the address under her breath.

"So, um, Nemo? Who is that?"

"My son…." Replied the fish.

"Oh. What happened?"

"His fin is kinda deformed, and he tried to swim away and got caught. I tried to tell him he was too young and not ready! Why did he try to swim away? If something bad happened to him, I—I just don't know…"

"Chill. He's gonna be alright. You gotta give him a chance to prove himself."

"Maybe you're right… And I guess Ven must be like your son or something?"

"No! He's my friend. He ran away from home, and I need to bring him home."

"You need to practice what you preach."

"Damn. That was pretty mean…"

So eventually we ended up going to some sort of rock. And Dorrie and Marlen were arguing about nothing.

"Going up would be smarter," Marlen said.

"Well something tells me to go through," Dorrie said. "I can't remember… Just trust me!"

"Dorrie! Come on!"

"Just trust me!"

At this point I just interrupt, "Hey, Dorrie has been trusting you for all this time, so come on! Goodness!" I swim through the rock thing. I wait for the others to come but they don't. I guess they went up. I don't care because Ven probably isn't even here. I decide to just leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Terra arrived in a new world. Everything seemed really different. First of all, everyone was walking around in weird outfits. He approached one blonde-haired kid and asked him, "Where am I?"

The blonde-haired kid replied, "You're in Konoha, otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village."

"But this isn't in Disney."

"Yeah, it is now. I wish we weren't. They censor everything."

"I've never seen this show on Disney channel."

"Do you have Disney XD?"

"What the f*ck is that?"

"Yup, that's why."Naruto concluded.

"That's some ol' bullsh*t. I'm Terra."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Next Hokage."

"Sure, whatever." Terra looked around, "Have you seen an old man go by here? He's old, creepy, dark skinneded…"

"Does he talk about boys a lot?"

"Um…. I…. I don't know…."

"Some old fart did pass by here. He looked weird. I kept my distance."

"Thanks," Terra said. He wandered around the village and noticed that everything seemed quiet. No drive byes… unlike the last place… Out of the blue, several unversed attacked Terra.

"What the hell?" He shouted as he summoned his key blade and slashed at them. But they kept coming. Terra slashed and attacked until he had gotten most of them. He looked around to ensure that the coast was clear and let out a sigh of relief. "Watch out dude!" Someone shouted from behind. Terra turned around in time to see an unversed lunge at him. He kicked it in the face and it disappeared.

"Oh sh*t, I didn't think that would work," he said. He glanced around to see who had shouted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone hiding behind a building. "Come out. I saw you."

"Well my cover is f*cking blown," the person said. It sounded like a little girl. She jumped from roof to roof lightning fast and jumped down beside Terra. "Hey. What's up?"

"Thanks," Terra said as he began to walk away. But the girl shouted, "Why'd you make me leave my hiding spot if you were just gonna walk away?"

Terra kept walking. The girl followed. "Don't try to act all cool. Hey! Pay attention to me! I told you to watch out, so you at least owe me some munny as thanks!"

Terra kept walking. The girl jogged to keep up with his pace. She looked about 6 or 7 and had short dark brown hair. "Dude come on, you could at least give me something. I did help you out with those monsters. Usually I charge for stuff like that."

Terra stopped. "Oh my Lord you are so annoying. You're just like Ven. I wonder how that little jackass is doing..?"

"Who the hell is Ven?" The girl asked.

"Look, I'm not a pedo," Terra said, "so get the hell away from me."

"What were those monsters all about? They've been all over the place. My mom says we may move to Radiant Garden cuz that's a better place to live. But then I was all like, Mom! They don't have good ninja schools in Radiant Garden! And I was so upset, but I'm pretty sure we're moving. I'm still gonna be the greatest ninja of all time though. Hey, don't leave me!"

Terra had walked pretty far while she had been talking. She caught up to him. "My name's Yuffie by the way. Who are you? I see you have a giant key. Are you a locksmith?"

"I'm a keyblade master," Terra left out the in training part.

"So you act all cool and heroic. I gotcha. Well I'd best be on my way then. And be careful cuz there's this weird guy walking around with this other weird guy. He keeps muttering something about keyblades and boys, so I think he's a pedophile. I was actually stalking him until you showed up. You were more interesting."

"Was one of the guys old, and dark-skinneded and had a hunchback sort of?" Terra asked.

"Actually yeah. You know him?"

"That's probably Old Man Xehanort! I've been looking for him."

"He went that way," Yuffie pointed toward the western end of the village.

"Thanks girl."

"IT'S YUFFIE!" Yuffie called out after Terra as he ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

Terra had been searching for a while and saw no sign of Old Man Xehanort. So he gave up the search for a while and went to a shop to get food.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen," an old man said. "We serve the best ramen!"

"They sure do!" A blonde-haired kid said. "Hey, it's you! From before."

"And it's you. From before," Terra said.

"Whatcha been up too, um… Terrence?"

"Terra. I've been trying to find the old dude but so far no good."

"Sucks to be you huh?"

"I guess." Terra checked his pockets but could not find his wallet. "Dammit, I lost my wallet. I could've sworn… unless… THAT LITTLE BITCH STOLE MY WALLET!" Terra stormed out of the store.

"He must've met Yuffie," Naruto said to himself.

Terra bolted out of the shop, down the street, and right past a group of unversed. The unversed seemed confused and followed Terra. He ran as hard as he could, trying to remember where he had seen that girl, but he ran into someone.

"My bad," Terra said. Then he realized he had bumped into Old Man Xehanort. "Oh goodness it's you Old Man—Master Xehanort!"

"Yes Terra, I see you're looking handsome as ever," replied the old man. He was followed by other men wearing robes decorated with clouds.

"Okay, so where have you been?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Everyone?" Terra said, giving him a look that said _dumbass._

"Don't worry about me. How's Ventus? How are the other boys?"

"We're all doing fine. Aqua passed the exam. She's a keyblade master now."

"Did I ask about her Terra? No, I asked about the boys."

Terra's expression changed to a mixture between confusion and disgust. "Okay…"

Suddenly, the unversed that were chasing Terra caught up with him, and he had to fight them. He smashed his keyblade into the face of various unversed and killed them instantly. Once finished, he let his guard down. A voice called out, "Dude watch out!"

Terra turned to see an unversed lunge at him, but he ducked it and set it on fire using firaga. It ran around, screeching, but soon enough fell to the floor dead.

"Oh wow. That was dramatic." Terra said.

"You did it again dude!" Yuffie called from a hiding place near a building.

"Good job Terra," Xehanort said. "I'm proud. Keep up the good work. Keep that body in good shape. I may want it one day."

The old man firmly grasped his shoulder. Terra back away. Xehanort laughed, "I'm just kidding… Come on big boys, let's go." He and the men in coats walked away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yuffie asked, jumping down beside Terra.

"You little bitch," Terra shouted as he grabbed the girl's shirt and shook her down. His wallet fell out of her jacket pocket.

"Um…" Yuffie began. "I've gotta go!" She threw a smoke bomb. By the time it cleared, she was gone. Terra had his wallet, but she had taken half of the money. Inside there was a note that said, 'Are't I an awesome ninja?'_Aren't I an awesome ninja?_


End file.
